<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sin(sation) by scribespirare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623757">sin(sation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare'>scribespirare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Commission fic, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sensitivity, as in he used to be an angel and is now no longer one, idk anything about timelines bro its been years since i saw the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy fuck,” Dean says. </p>
<p>“Technically I’m not holy anymore,” Cas reminds, “nor did we ‘fuck’.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sin(sation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistAz/gifts">EscapistAz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can't believe i wrote my first spn fic in this, the year of our lord and savior Sonic the Hedgehog, 2020. but here we are, and i hope yall enjoy it! (especially you az ily)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the grand scheme of things, Cas isn’t used to all of the many tiny intricacies of human life. His existence as an angel was defined by grandiosity; it tends to be when you’re millennia old and each passing year is characterized by new, bigger, more dangerous evils. There was a lot of detail work to be done when the world was first created, yes, but once it was finished the bigger picture was always more important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until now. Wingless, jobless, useless. Well, maybe not that last one. Not completely. He’s still of some use, but that use is tempered by how <em>strange</em> being human is. All these tiny details he never really considered before, so many little things that go into the day to day life of a man. Eating, sleeping, hygiene. Things he keeps tripping over with both feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the <em>sensations!</em> Oh, heaven, he’d never truly appreciated how sensitive humans are until now. Before, there had always been a barrier of sorts between himself and his vessel. A veil. But now that he has his own body…well, the veil has been lifted, the barrier removed, and his skin is constantly prickling at every foreign feeling. His growing beard is unbearably itchy, his trench coat too hot in the sun, his shoes painful against the soles of his feet when he’s been standing for too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Dean’s casual physicality is a special torture all its own. Every clap of his shoulder, every brush of arms or accidental hand touch or press of a knee beneath the table has his skin lighting up with unfamiliar warmth. He can’t decide if he loves or hates it. Dean, especially seems to cause these feelings more than Sam, though Cas attributes it to the fact that their relationship is…different. Human emotions are strange like that, changing physical reactions in response to emotional ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he is now. Human, that is. As unfamiliar and terrifying as that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strangeness comes to a head the day Dean goes to move past where Cas is sitting, and reaches out to ruffle his hair. They’re alone in the bunker, Sam having left to handle some personal matter, and with nothing to hunt Dean and Cas have mostly just been relaxing. Cas by reading and sitting and thinking, and Dean with beer and the television on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s hands are quite calloused, Cas has found, something he never really noticed when he was an angel. His fingers are thick and sturdy and feel absolutely amazing threading through Cas’ hair, however briefly. A small sound erupts from his throat, apropos of nothing, and his head tips back much like how he’s seen cats press into an owner’s hand for pets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both pause, and both of Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. “You good there, Cas?” he asks, sounding amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas replies immediately, then pauses again. “That felt…nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stare at each other for a long drawn out moment, the eye contact in and of itself typical for them, as is the faint sense of yearning Cas feels. But now he has something of an idea what, exactly, he’s yearning for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you…do it again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, just like, pet you?” Dean jokes, clearly trying to figure out the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Another pause, and Cas tries to explain a little. “Now that I am human and not just inhabiting a vessel, I am able to experience physical sensation to a much higher degree. That is, the normal amount humans experience, whereas before it was very dulled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes narrow as Dean parses through the words, gears visibly turning in his head. “Okay, so, you’re just like, really sensitive now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas repeats for the third time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’ve never felt stuff the way humans do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit man, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Dean says, reaching over to ruffle Cas’ hair with a crooked smile. Cas can’t help but lean into it again, enjoying the faint touch. It makes Dean snort a little laugh, and then he’s poking Cas in the cheek, making his brow furrow in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asks, when Dean moves from poking his cheek to pinching it, then flicking his nose, tugging on his ear. It’s all annoying but he notices that none of it is actually painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m giving you a crash course in feeling,” Dean explains, moving closer. Whatever he’d gotten up to grab has long been forgotten in lieu of standing between Cas’ legs at the table and poking and prodding him repeatedly. “How does this feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you’re pulling on my nose,” Cas says, tone nasal. Dean releases his nose with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright smart guy, how about this?” A flick to Cas’ forehead has him jerking back in response, then scowling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this?” Before Cas can stop him, no longer equipped with supernatural reflexes, Dean reaches up and threads his fingers through Cas’ hair. He tugs on it and Cas’ reaction surprises both of them, mouth falling open on a sharp exhale. A tingle works from scalp down to the base of his spine, even more foreign than everything else he’s felt up until now. What in the world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of Dean’s eyebrows are near his hairline now, eyes wide. But there’s a certain look there, one that’s always just beneath the surface whenever Dean is making eye contact with him. It’s something about how wide his pupils are, how green his eyes, lips parted in an imitation of the faint, unnameable yearning Cas always feels around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” Dean asks, his voice a little deeper, a little more gruff than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas is suddenly, acutely aware of the limited amount of space between them, the way he can feel the heat rolling off of Dean’s body. He licks his lips because they’re dry, another thing he never had to think about as an angel. “It felt…good. I think. I’m not sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean does it again, a little more sharply this time, and again Cas’ breath stutters out of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of good?” Dean asks seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand the question,” Cas admits. Dean’s fingers are still in his hair, just resting there, and the heat and warmth of the man’s hand is comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nevermind,” Dean is quick to say, then he’s back to poking and prodding again like the odd moment hadn’t happened. Eventually he moves from Cas’ face down to his shoulders and arms and torso. Some of the sensations cause Cas to jerk and laugh out loud, experiencing being ticklish for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a lot of the touches have that same shiver traveling down his spine, electric and soft. To the point that heat starts to grow in the pit of his stomach. When Dean’s hand accidentally passes over his nipple and he feels his dick twitch in his pants, all the pieces finally click together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” he says carefully, unsure of how this exchange is going to go down. “Is this arousal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean pauses mid movement, gaze jerking up to meet Cas’ again. His mouth opens, closes, tongue coming out to wet his lips like his mouth has also gone dry. Cas finds himself oddly fascinated by it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It might be,” Dean finally says, voice gruff like it’s being dragged over gravel. “Why? Do you…want to experience it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does he? It’s certainly one of the most <em>human</em> of sensations. Angels aren’t exactly known for their sexuality, and on several occasions it’s been sex and human pleasure that lead to their corruption. Perhaps that’s why Cas murmurs, “Yes,” for the fourth time this conversation. Or maybe it’s that the unnamable yearning he’s felt for so long finally feels within his grasp. Namable, for once. Lust. Want. Desire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean responds, almost absently, the look on his face saying he’s already ten steps ahead of Cas. “Yeah, okay.” The first touch after that is hesitant, and absolutely made by Dean. Mostly because he’s the experienced one who knows what he’s doing, but also because he started this in the first place and Cas is more than happy to sit back and let him take the lead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this case the lead is a warm palm cupping Cas’ face. Dean hovers over him for a moment, staring down intently, before he leans down for a kiss. And oh, if Cas thought the rest of his body was sensitive, it has nothing on his lips and the inside of his mouth. Dean is scorching against him, lips more plush and soft than a man so calloused and rough around the edges has any right to be. He lingers, guiding Cas with his mouth and the hand on his jaw, before he licks at Cas’ lower lip. Cas gasps in response, trembling from head to toe now, and Dean licks eagerly into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas loses all track of time and space after that, simply falling into the sensations. It’s no surprise that Dean is skilled. His libido and  promiscuity are often the butt of jokes between the brothers so of course he’s going to know what he’s doing, is capable of reducing Cas to sucking air into his lungs between kisses like his very life depends on it, fingers gripping desperately at the arms of the chair, and body trembling like a leaf in the wind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” Dean says suddenly, disengaging. His hands find Cas’ wrist and gently pry his hands from their death grip on the chair. He places them on his own body, one against his chest the other around his neck. Cas can admit to himself it’s more comfortable and that feeling Dean’s heart thundering under his palm is a pleasure all its own. Dean’s own hands trace down Cas’ chest, petting and touching gently with those calloused fingers of his. This time when he leans in for a kiss Cas is a little more prepared for it and meets him head on. He’s not prepared for the way Dean moves on so quickly, kissing at Cas’ cheek, his jaw, his ear, then moving down to his neck. It draws a startled gasp out of Cas, that ticklish, hot sensation against his throat. He’d known, of course, in the way that angels have millenia of knowledge, that humans can have an erogenous zone on their necks. But knowing and experiencing it are two completely separate things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More?” Dean asks, his teeth gently grazing Cas’ skin and making him groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” Cas replies, and is surprised to hear how low and rough his own voice sounds, almost unrecognizable. He’s distracted from the thought when seconds later Dean takes to his knees in front of Cas, his hands pulling and pushing at clothing until he can press his palms to Cas’ bare stomach and ribs. They feel amazing and Cas marvels privately that each new sensation seems to outdo the last. How high can this pleasure reach? He’s excited to learn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing Cas’ shirt up further, Dean kisses at his stomach almost reverently. Those green eyes of his are open and watching the ex-angel, looking for a response of some kind. It’s slightly ticklish and makes Cas flinch a little but he doesn't laugh. Dean tries again, this time dragging his tongue along Cas’ skin and nipping gently, a small line from his belly button down to the top of his pants. Following the lead Dean has set for him, Cas reaches down and threads his fingers through surprisingly soft hair. Not tugging or guiding, just holding onto Dean, an anchor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More?” Dean asks again, one hand smoothing up Cas’ thigh and making his intent clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More,” Cas nods, fingers tightening gently in Dean’s hair. The man doesn’t complain, only hums and moves in to unbutton Cas’ pants and start shimmying them down his legs. Cas lifts his hips to help the process along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is…” he starts, stops to consider his words. “Amazing. I’ve never felt anything like this before.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wait, babe,” Dean says, voice husky and low as he smirks up at Cas. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas has never had any issues with nudity; why should he, when his form has never truly been physical or even had a state that could be comparable to nudity in the first place. Additionally, when you watch over humanity for as long as he has, you see them at both their best and their worst, in whatever form those may take. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem is, that was before and this is now. Now that he has a body all his own and it’s reacting with arousal, so strange and exciting all at once, he can’t help but feel a little self-conscious sitting there with his pants around his ankles. His cock, an organ almost completely ignored up until this point, is erect with blood and standing between his spread thighs. Dean is close enough that Cas can feel the heat of his breath on the sensitive skin, and it makes goosebumps break out on his arms. A precursor to the pleasure he’s sure will follow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when Dean just sits there a moment, seemingly taking Cas in, he can’t help but grow impatient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean.” His voice comes out gruff and pleading. In turn Dean’s fingers on Cas’ thighs squeeze lightly, blunt nails pricking at his skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean replies, teasing lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” but Cas’ brain fails him, no words coming to mind. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say, what he should ask for, if he should even ask for anything in the first place. All he knows is that he <em>needs</em> and Dean is only one who can provide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh,” Dean hushes him in response, rubbing his hands soothingly up Cas’ thighs. “It’s fine, I’ve got you. This is all pretty new, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not, because Cas is as old as the world and he’s seen humans having intercourse since almost day one. Nothing about this situation is new to him in that sense. But it <em>is </em>new having his own body and being able to experience carnal pleasure for himself. So he nods quietly, for once not dwelling over long on the technicality.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable or don’t like it,” Dean says next, completely serious. A moment passes, then he allows a small smirk to crawl over his mouth, green eyes lit with mischief. “But you won’t. Let’s just say nobody’s ever kicked this mouth of bed, man <em>or </em>woman.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds later, Cas knows he’s right. How could he ever say no to that mouth licking a wet stripe up his dick? A moan, so very foreign, rips itself from Cas’ throat, and he his legs physically jerk with the sensation. It makes Dean pause and raise an eyebrow at him, but then he does it again and again, each time causing Cas to groan and squirm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Dean is actually sucking the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth, his arms are laid tight over Cas’ thighs to keep him anchored in place. Cas has never felt so out of control of himself, tremors wracking up and down his body and hips jerking rhythmically. It’s instinctual, an animal response to stimuli, a kind of reflex he’s never had to deal with before. Just trying to keep himself in his seat is a struggle all it’s own, one lost over and over again as Dean’s head bobs up and down his shaft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” his mouth forms the word without his conscious thought, desperate and ragged. He doesn’t use profane language, has never had the knack for it, but the toe curling sensations crawling up his spine make him want to cuss and wail like he never has before. His fingers are claws in Dean’s hair, his focus so shot he can’t pay attention to how tight his grip is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Dean notices or cares, he doesn’t bring attention to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All too soon, Cas is reaching a crescendo in his pleasure. It beats at him like waves upon a shore, higher and higher until the water recedes too far and rushes down upon him like a tsunami. It hadn’t taken long, a few minutes at most, something he vaguely remembers being embarrassing to adult males. But with back arched and head thrown back, the most intense feeling he’s ever experienced in his entire eons of life, he can’t fathom why. It’s amazing. Earth-shattering. Soul-consuming. His breathing is ragged, entire body still trembling with faint aftershocks as Dean pulls off of him with a lewd, wet sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean stands too quickly for Cas’ stunned mind to follow, but he feels rough fingers on his face, tipping him forward so that Dean can kiss him again. Cas goes easily, mouth open and pliant. Soft after his orgasm. It takes him a moment to recognize the taste on Dean’s tongue, and even then it’s not because Cas has ever tasted it before but more because it’s the only logical conclusion to draw. Cas came and now Dean tastes different, there was no sound of spitting, ergo Dean swallowed Cas’ spend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not something Cas would ever guess he’d find arousing. But his tired body still trembles at the idea, and he finds himself kissing Dean a little more fiercely, eating up the soft gasps and moans falling from those plush lips. When Cas pulls back a little he can see how Dean’s mouth is pinker than before from fiction, from having dragged up and down Cas and brought him such amazing pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can also see where Dean is moving his hand over himself, his other hand gripping the back of Cas’ chair tight to steady himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Dean mutters, sounding gutted. “Shit, Cas. That was so fucking hot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, is that dirty talk? Cas isn’t really sure how to participate or if Dean would even appreciate an attempt. But he says, “I’ve never had an orgasm before now,” and watches in amazement as Dean’s eyes go wide and his entire body locks up except for his hand. His fingers squeeze down on his cock tightly, apparently applying the perfect amount of pressure because a low, almost growling noise erupts from his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, Cas, you can’t just say shit like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden feeling of hot semen hitting Cas’ bare thigh has him jerking in surprise. But he doesn't mind it, and he certainly doesn’t dislike the way Dean’s mouth falls open silently, his breath hitching, gaze intense as he stares at Cas like he himself is the source of all his pleasure. A moment passes and his breath comes stuttering out again, eyes closing and body slowly starting to unwind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” he says empathetically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically I’m not holy anymore,” Cas reminds, “nor did we ‘fuck’.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s mouth opens, then closes again, and he shakes his head. “I still can’t tell if you say shit like that on purpose or not.” When Cas goes to respond Dean just leans in for a quick, chaste kiss. “Nope. You’re going to come lay down on the couch with me, <em>quietly</em>, and we’re going to enjoy our afterglow. Deal?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Cas would be stupid to turn something like that down. “Deal,” he says, tentatively leaning in for a chaste kiss of his own. It makes Dean’s face light up with a smile, the best thing Cas has probably seen all week. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on <a href="https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a><a></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>